yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Iter Itineris/guide
XenoVisions (effects) complete guide for Iter Itineris (v0.02.5). = XenoVisions (Effects) Guide = ---- Velocity Enter the Murmuring Trees, head North → Head North again → don’t get discouraged about the maze, it’s small and easy to navigate. Head North-West → Startle the Velocidactyl and interact with the egg. Mutant Enter into the Blue Corals → head West → Head East → Head North to the fleshy wall → head east twice → Head northeast until you see a bunch of veins surrounding a hole → interact with the pulsing vein on the wall. Sharpened :The '''Velocity' XenoVision is required.'' Enter the White Halls of Ruined Snakes world → jump over the holes, head inside the opening → interact with the giant scissors. Transcended Enter the Neon Shapes world then south, look for a door that changes shape → Head north, go inside that door → Interact with the blue, dripping slime and get a XenoVision! Immolated Follow instructions to Sharpened XenoVision but head left to the next room instead → enter the room, attempting to go back will trigger a warp to another area → exit room and head right until you see a blue plant, head left, then go up to the next area with archways → head southwest to the bottom of the next area, north past the statue → follow the candles through the warp maze → interact with the Pyrofeline. = Events Guide = ---- Ambushed by Void Cats part 1: *'Path1:' Murmuring Trees, head East → East again, touching the Crazy Eye → Solve the Crazy Eye puzzle by listening to a ‘squish’ sound before stepping on a puddle → head south in the Sludge Pipes → head East → head North and interact with the white blob. *'Path2:' Neon Shapes, head South then East → Go upstairs, touch the cube → Space Pyramids → go East than touch the bottom cube → Head East until you find another forked path. Head to the furthest East cube → Head North into the Fog Park → Pink Cloud Zone, head to the very east of the map → enter the large door → interact with faucet → head East, then East again → Head North, touch the white blob Ambushed by Void Cats, part 2 :Requires '''Sharpened' and Velocity.'' Enter the White Halls of Ruined Snakes world → Go North, West, West → Head to the right path → go West then head north → use Sharpened kill some shadow people and interact with the abstract monster → go north → go East, jumping over edges with Velocity → Head north, kill the tree monsters with Sharpened → head West then east → Go West, East (skip the opened door), West (skip the 2 doors), East, West, West (Skip a door) → enter apartments, go upstairs → Head West, West→ Go to the door on the right→ Go inside the door that has pink goop → head down the single-path hallway... Minor events XenoVision Prank "Technikolor": Enter the Neon Shapes world, find a diamond-filled path. Follow it into you find a ball with a tail on it. → a straight-forward path to a bigger ball, but propped on webbing → Interact with the ball with a tail and get a XenoVision….wait…why are they laughing at you? Oh... The Externus shifts worlds: *'Path1:' Enter the Neon Shapes world then south, look for a door that changes shape→Head north, open the door→ interact with the yellow tube with blue holes→ head down until the furniture floats upwards and until the scenery changes→ RUN! *'Path2:' Enter the White Halls of Ruined Snakes world → Go North, West, West → Head to the left path → Go West, West, West, → Use the Sharpened XenoVision and cut the pulsing vein on a worm, head inside → Go West → head up until you see a door, enter into the strange Alley → Head East, East, West → Skip the two doors, open the door to the farthest right →largest room in the alley, head down *'Path3:' Enter the Blue Corals world → Touch the candle in the cave → a straightforward path to another candle → Valentine’s Garden → Alley → largest room in the alley, head down A Bull Cluster: :Requires '''Sharpened' and Velocity.'' Enter the White Halls of Ruined Snakes world → Go North, West, West → Head to the right path → go West then head north → use Sharpened kill some shadow people and interact with the abstract monster → go north → go East, jumping over edges with Velocity → Head north, kill the tree monsters with Sharpened → head West then east → Enter inside the blue house with the Wi-Fi signal in front → Touch the pink painting. Category:Walkthroughs